


鬼怪王朝3

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 鬼怪王朝 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF, 允埈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 鬼怪王朝 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200578





	鬼怪王朝3

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

暗夜宮中有著幾個人影閃現，因迷藥昏厥的侍衛令城門的存在猶如虛設。踏著繡上鳳凰的精緻繡花勾鞋，外頭斗篷罩著西域來的絲綢素衣，熟門熟路得不像第一次這麼做了，在王宮的黑夜，一行人消失在宮城後山。

他們到達山腰處的隱蔽山洞，一行人魚貫進入，山洞內瀰漫一股異香，實在無法描述其究竟是芬芳還是腐臭，氣味像是已開始凋萎的牡丹花。

山洞之內非常陰暗，唯一的照明是牆上的火把，兩側的牢籠內珍奇異獸特別浮躁，有的撞著牢籠，有的踱步徘徊低吼著，似乎是詭異薰香的影響。

踏過崎嶇不平的甬道，來到洞穴的最底端一道門後是妖異的紅光搖晃著，他們穿過門廊，來到一個巨大的洞窟，洞頂距離地面約有數百尺，洞底有一畝地那麼大，洞頂開了個天井，月光自天井灑落，沿著洞壁鑿了一條路徑蜿蜒而上，站滿了無數和他們一樣穿戴著黑色斗篷的人們。

每個人口裡唸唸有辭，和聲成綿長低沉的咒音，洞底的中央燃著巨大的火堆，淡淡的煙氣散發著異香充斥整個洞窟，火光的紅找在每個人身上，牆上映出了一個個搖曳的影子。

火堆旁也佔了一些人，有個人的斗篷特別突出，鑲著金邊和珠寶，踏著繡花勾鞋，來人之中一人加快腳步走到那人面前，恭敬的跪了下來。

「教主大人。」下跪之人掀開斗篷兜帽，帽緣之下隱藏的人居然是王妃娘娘，「貓蠱的事沒被拆穿，已讓下人繼續養著。」

「愚蠢，你真以為那隻在大世子身邊打轉的妖怪看不出來嗎？」教主毫不留情面的罵到，聲音低沉沙啞，宛若鐵砂一般粗糙。

突然教主停了下來，閉上雙眼眉頭微蹙，過了一會才又睜開眼說道，「方才讓你放的兩隻魑魅也被殺了，那隻妖怪不盡快除掉，對我們只會越來越不利。」

「這……妾身實在是束手無策，已經不知道派了多少人過去，全都有去無回，怕是都被那妖怪吃了。」王妃怯生生的說道。

「我也不期望中宮殿能有什麼作為。」教主輕蔑的說道，然後朝身後的其他教徒喊道，「把那兩個人帶過來。」

一聲令下，兩個身著大明服飾的男人走到王妃面前，其中一人手上拿著一個琉璃漆木匣。

「王居然還傻愣的相信真有大明使臣來訪。」教主笑了笑，「明日他們會作為大明使臣入宮，那個琉璃匣是贈予大世子的禮物。」

教主說著拿著匣子的人開了匣，裡頭是把寶劍，劍身及劍鞘是純淨的白色，似是已冬雪鑄造而成，此物一看便知其稀有。

就在鑑賞著寶劍的同時，另一人拿起了一枝蘆笛吹起了一段樂聲，一條蛇從寶劍之下隨著樂聲探出腦袋。

那蛇長得像龍一般，玄黑的身子在火光下隱隱發光，頭上還生著一對角，長相光是看著都讓人懼怕。

「這是來自西域的妖蛇，聽笛聲時溫和可控制，毒性別說是那妖怪了，就是大羅神仙都自身難保。」教主摸了摸那蛇的腦袋，「有這把劍鎮著，連那妖怪也不會察覺有異，你明日只有一件事要做，確保那妖怪打開匣子幫大世子邸下驗劍。」

\--

旭日東昇，陽光和煦的照耀大地，驅走一夜的寒冷。

誠允早已清醒，但仍舊躺在床上，因他懷裡的長埈尚在沉睡，看著那恬靜的睡顏，誠允只是輕輕的笑著，直到長埈自己睜開雙眼。

「唔……哥醒了啊。」揉著眼睛，一雙金色眼瞳睡眼惺忪。

誠允俐落的下了床，一邊給長埈打點一大早的梳洗與早膳，長埈只是坐在邊上，一雙眼金色的視線盯著誠允不放，一會兒揉了揉，一會兒用力眨了眨。

在他眼裡誠允的周圍似乎圍繞著一股瘴厲之氣，他有時能看見一些常人看不見的東西，但有時又什麼都看不見，而近期越來越容易看見。

「哥，你又亂吃了什麼嗎？」長埈皺起眉頭問道，他以前也看過誠允身旁圍著一團瘴氣，小時候有次他看到誠允吞了兩隻小妖怪後，才意識到那是因為吞食邪惡的妖怪造成的，原本圍在誠允身旁的是淡色的好看青光，總給他一種溫柔的感覺。

「沒什麼。」誠允看了一眼長埈，一邊幫他穿上外衣，隨口說道。

過了半晌長埈都沒有回話，依長埈的性格這確實很反常，誠允又看他了一眼，發現那雙金燦燦的眸子充滿了不信任的看著自己，嘆了口氣輕描淡寫的說道，「看到魑魅在宮裡亂晃就吃了。」

「就說不要吃奇怪的東西了啊……明明看起來那麼難吃，為什麼哥總愛吃呢？」長埈一邊用著早膳，一邊喃喃自語的說道，這些話不知道說了多少遍了，但誠允總是依然故我，也不知道他怎麼吃得下去。

「好好，下次一定不會再吃，等會大明來的使官要入朝，快點準備好過去。」誠允把長埈面前吃空的盤子收下，一邊叮囑著，「邸下可是要成為王的人，不可以遲到。」

「哥，我不想當王。」長埈淺笑了一下，神色認真的望著誠允，從門後透過的陽光下看來，那張面容彷彿在發光一般，高挺如山峰的鼻樑，深邃的眼眸。

「你會成為王的。」誠允說著，用那猶如春日的聲音。

長埈的眉頭微微皺起，臉上的笑容便得曖昧不明，他不明白為什麼誠允從小到大都對他如此衷心，他想從誠允那獲取什麼誠允從來沒有拒絕過，但總是只會說著要讓長埈當王，但若長埈就是不想成為王，誠允是不是就會離他遠去。

收起自己的惆悵，長埈身上還有重大要事，三兩下收拾好儀態，便前往朝廷會面。

今日的會面只由王妃、諸位皇子與幾民重要大臣，由於皇上病倒這也是百般無奈才出此下策。

大明使臣倒是不介意，反倒還帶來了大明皇帝的禮物賞賜，先是給了王妃一個木盒，宮女接過打開並取出裡頭的物品，是一套西域的瑪瑙珠寶。

隨後又拿出了昨日夜裡王妃見過的漆木匣，欲交給長埈作為禮品，雖然覺得不對勁，誠允仍然上前接過匣子。

長埈看著誠允接過匣子打開，裡頭躺著一把光彩奪目的雪白寶劍，但有一點他百思不得其解，寶劍周圍也纏繞著一股瘴厲之氣，原以為是誠允身上殘留，但仔細一看卻發現源自寶劍之下，有一股更加邪惡的氣息。

就在誠允拿起寶劍欲獻給長埈的同時，長埈起身一個箭步推開誠允，一條生著小角的黑蛇猛然竄出，張開血盆大口，一對銳利的毒牙紮實的刺入長埈的頸子，幾乎在同一時間，誠允在被推開的一剎那反應了過來，手上還拿著雪白利劍，當即一刀兩斷將黑蛇斬首，蛇身掉落在地上不停扭動。

兩名大明使臣，或者自稱為明朝使臣的兩人，丟下了一根冒著白煙的管子，遮蔽了眾人視線後逃跑。

在堂中眾人當下都因突如其來的事件愣住了，唯獨王妃一臉深沉的看著所發生的事，和計劃不同的是被咬傷的人是長埈而並非誠允，但同時她心裡也開始盤算，長埈出事誠允不會傻傻待著，之所以教主大人打算先殺了誠允就是為了避免誠允報復，這下出了意外變成長埈出事後果怕是不堪設想。

濃霧逐漸散去，不愧是妖蛇，傷處兩個深深的血洞已經流出黑血，比起追擊兇手，誠允更關心長埈的傷勢，毒發極快，傷處周邊的血管已經呈現黑色如蛛網狀突出，不到一刻的時間，長埈摀著傷口幾乎快痛昏了過去，其他世子等人見狀也慌了手腳，各家侍衛紛紛上前擋在自家主子身前，生怕出什麼意外。

「邸下！」誠允一把將長埈攬在身側，他拉開長埈的手，豪不猶豫的一口含住咬痕奮力的將毒素吸出，一直到血液的顏色回歸鮮紅。

「哥，你還好嗎……」周燦擔心的問道，但同時卻還得忌憚著自己的母親，小心翼翼的看了一眼聲音越來越小。

「沒事，哥還活著呢！」長埈努力的在臉上擠出一個笑容，就算毒素已經排出，但就傷口的狀況來看這蛇毒並不簡單，不想讓其他弟弟們太過擔憂，長埈強撐著身子和廳堂內眾人行禮告退後便離去。

誠允擔心的跟在長埈身邊，才剛拐過一個轉角，長埈見周圍沒人雙腿一軟，硬生生往前倒下，誠允見狀立刻上前將長埈背在背上往府邸奔去，嘴裡一邊叼唸著什麼，慌亂的模樣逗得長埈發笑，趴在誠允背上湊在耳邊總覺得特別安心。

「你都這樣了還笑什麼？」誠允沒好氣的將長埈放在床榻之上，緊皺的眉頭從來沒鬆開過，長埈伸出手微弱的戳了戳誠允眉心。

「我從來沒看過哥這樣的表情。」長埈笑著，誠允從以前就無所畏懼，難得一見束手無策的樣子同時預示著事情有多糟糕，不過長埈卻只覺得有趣，他倒是不擔心自己，只擔心誠允以後是不是會是一直是個人。

誠允有些遲疑，伸手碰觸長埈的臉蛋， 將臉上散落的髮絲撥開，「你會沒事的，長埈。」

這一次誠允沒再喊邸下，但這溫柔反而刺痛了長埈，假裝堅強的笑臉在這一刻崩裂，毒蛇的咬痕火辣辣的疼，他甚至能感覺到自己的壽命在流逝，眉心皺成川字，淚水止不住的從眼角滑下臉龐，在外人面前他總是一副笑顏，可誠允對他來說不是外人，他所有的脆弱在這一刻全部傾瀉出來，這陣子宮中混亂他也承受了許多，一下子情緒崩潰了起來拉著誠允的袖子一把鼻涕一把眼淚。

誠允看著長埈大哭一下子不知所措，但還是溫柔的捧起長埈的臉蛋，幫他抹去臉上的淚水，「別哭了，我一定會救你，所以別哭了。」

「哥……可以答應我一件事嗎？」長埈吸著鼻子，抬起金色的眼眸看向誠允，眼角染著紅暈，因為腦袋發燙而昏沉，長埈反而就著病痛鼓起勇氣向誠允問道，「我不想當王，哥可以帶我出宮嗎？」

誠允看著長埈，兩雙視線交錯，短暫的沉默讓長埈有些緊張，他害怕誠允會棄他而去。

直到誠允低頭在他前額落下一個輕吻，「好，我們不當王了，你想去哪裡我都帶你去。」

-續


End file.
